See it My Way
by Intertwine
Summary: Lives were already plans to be carried out... That's what she believed in her whole life... But a so called 'mistake' happens that makes her realize something even stranger...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I _**do no**_t own anything here! All characters and names seen here are owned by the great Akira Amano-sama!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Spark of Interest**

* * *

_"Are you ready Princess?"_

The sound of her right-hand man was very formal and business like, as it always had been. The dark haired girl fastened the strap of her large, white hat that symbolized her authority, adjusting it till it felt just right.

_"Yes Gamma, I'll be there in a second…"_

3 times she tried to tie it and 3 times she failed. She gave out a sigh while sitting down with a troubled look. She felt hands on her shoulders.

_"The boss would be proud of you, Princess."_

This time, it had a more fatherly tone as if he was the one whom the deal was to be made.

_"It just doesn't feel right Gamma…. I know this will be just a simple negotiation but something's off."_

_"Like what Princess?"_

She tapped her foot impatiently upon the maple wood floorboards that shone like wooden mirrors.

_"Everything. Everything's wrong! The set-up, time of day, agendas, everything! I think we shouldn't go….."_

Gamma managed a small laugh. For a large framed man like him, it seemed that laughing was the last thing he'll consider on his deathbed, especially at his boss. He smiled almost mischievously.

_"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"_

_"Tell me what? What would be so insignificant for you to forget?"_

She treated every detail, even minor ones, with importance. It wasn't a wonder to him how she made this mafia family strong at such a young age. Still, she was but a child in need of assistance.

_"This whole meeting is a fake Princess…."_

_"Fake?! What do you mean fake?! And why would they demand so much if it was a fake congregation?"_

He pulled out an envelope out of nowhere (weird huh? That's the world of anime!) and handed it to her. It was thick with paper documents, files of partners (targets…) photos and a letter. She studied it for a brief time, almost instantly. Her inborn knowledge and intelligence on this profession was her key asset.

_"The Ninth of Vongola-"_

The mention of the name of the strongest, and not to mention bloodstained, family sent an immediate chill down her spine.

_"Vongola?! What do they want with us?! What did we do to come across people like them?"_

Her usual calm yet authoritative demeanor had vanished, succumbed by fear.

_"Calm down Princess, let me finish first 'kay boss? It says here that we're going to train the Ninth's successor, Vongola Decimo."_

He handed her a photo of a brown haired boy with matching caramel eyes with the head tilted. It was clear that he didn't know the picture was taken. After looking at it, she got an odd sense of both dejavu and a strange emotion.

_"From his file, he is a clear descendant of its first head, Vongola Primo, and he came all the way from Japan to carry on his inheritance."_

Gamma stopped there and looked at her. To his shock, he saw her staring at the photo, her eyes in an unclear expression, a slight trail of pink on her cheeks and slightly opened mouth. Then he thought to himself.

_"Now **THIS** would be interesting…"_

* * *

Yeah this is my first story. Sorry if it sucks….

Comments, suggestions and criticism welcome

This is in fulfillment of my promise to a certain author here in the KHR realm

I'll update as soon as this fic gets 5+ reviews so please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own anything here!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Road Tripped**

* * *

A black limousine speeds down a mountain road that seemed to stretch until forever. The high noon sun shining down upon the cascades of the Apennines Mountain Range. As the vehicle weaved its way through the dewy path towards the meeting place, a remote vineyard within the lavish greenery of the Italian highlands, an occupant was growing both weary and anxious. Partly from fear of the ruling mafia family, mostly from the awkward sensation a little while back. She just sighed and one of her subordinates said the all-famous road line:

"_Are we there yet_?"

What he got for replies were disorganized grunts an another sigh.

"_Nosaru, you act as if you're not accustomed to long drives_."

"_But Princess Yuni, when you said we'll be meeting Vongola, I thought it would be exciting! But no!... here we are still cramped up in this French tin can when we don't know if those buck-toothed animals you call a_-"

"_Language brother… Vongola has eyes and ears everywhere. We don't want to get on their bad side…. You know that."_

"_Oh c'mon Tozaru, we both know all of us here are bored and itching to get out. You're even reading that stupid book about the fall of Rome! You hate literature. Especially books. Especially history. Look, why don't we pull over for a spar eh?_"

"K_nock it off you two! The journey was already nerve-wracking the first 10 miles but now you're driving me nuts! And Tozaru's right. You shouldn't let your pride take over your speech when talking face to face with people like them."_

Amidst the commotion inside, Yuni's sigh was as audible as the noise. And that immediately shut them up. The threesome looked at her with worried eyes seeing how deep in thought she was. They had never seen her like this. Her index finger trailing small circles on the window. Her posture gave the impression of both anxiety and boredom and then finally:

_"Maybe we should stop and get some fresh air, don't you think?"_

Scheduled or not, her wishes had to be carried out. They had no choice but to stop and try to haggle with Vongola for more time by phone. Seeing that no one would pay her much attention, she took out the photo earlier and studied it intently, hoping to get some clue about her own feelings.

_"What is this odd emotion? I know I've seen him somewhere before but where?"_

Nosaru, after finishing off all the sweets in his trusty snack pack, noticed his boss' odd disposition and finally asked:

_"What's up with the Princess brother?"_

Gamma just shrugged his shoulders. Trying to bargain with an impatient host turned out to be harder than he thought. Luckily, their new boss had not arrived yet which in turn borrowed them a few hours more.

* * *

After half an hour or so, they were back on the road and arrived at their destination in record time. As soon as all security checks had been made, they were let inside by the two guards. One built like a dishwasher and the other guy like a fridge. Both of them looked like they've been taking steroids for breakfast the past few decades. They were warmly welcomed by Vongola's current head, Timoteo the Ninth. Beside him were his guardians.

_"Princess of the Giglio Nero Family, we humbly welcome you to our home, Vongola Estate."_

* * *

A BIG thanks to the reviews everyone!

I know I'm on the right track because of you...

Sorry it turned out shorter than expected. it WAS long in my notebook!

Again, 5+ reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT**_ own KHR so boohoo for me

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Cold Reception**

* * *

Pleasantries and kind gestures were exchanged between them. Being a well-to-do family, their hosts led them to the hallway and showed each of them their rooms in an expansive gesture. Troubled by all these customs, yuni got the nerve to ask:

_"What are all these rooms for? We're just going to tech him how to negotiate, right?"_

Then came a chuckle from the old man. He turned to Gamma and received an agreeing nod.

"_On the contrary, we would like you to teach the next generation all there is to know about the mafia….."_

Of course, this shocked her up to the point of no return but she managed to mask her emotions with a fake smile. Fake smiles. That had always been her specialty. To hide everything in order to assure her subordinates that she was alright. But they saw right through it. He then led them out back.

"What a pleasant surprise then. I'd hate to be rude, but we have other things to do for the rest of the week. I'm very sorry but we will not be able to fulfill your wishes."

The perfect escape plan, polite, courteous, undeniable. No matter how powerful a family is, the mafia world has set it's own rules about respecting allied families own businesses. A fool-proof, fail-safe plan to save the ninth's face from disgrace was quickly carried out in retaliation.

_"Ah yes, that. But you HAVE read our terms and regulations, yes? Including the fine print at the last paragraph?"_

This had her cornered, 'W_hat fine print?! If there was one, Gamma would've screened the message and told me about it. Then again, he hasn't been acting right these days_.' She looked at her guardians figure, he turned away. '_T__his was a set-up since the beginning, but why?'_

_"If you did then you know from the moment you answered our letter with your signature and approval, you agreed to cancel all your appointments and obligations in order to give us your family's response"_

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no one to trust….._'What is the meaning of all this? Why isn't Gamma doing anything? This was a very irrational meeting from the start!_' her thoughts were broken by the sound of an approaching vehicle.

_"Hmm...seems my successor has arrived..."_

Yuni's heart skipped a beat, her chest tightened, her breathing became ragged as the footsteps became clearer, indicating how close the new one was. This was a feeling a fake smile couldn't possibly hide. The others took no notice of her, their focus centered at the approaching figures.

_"Ahh…. It's good to see you again, Tsuna, my boy. I hope the trip wasn't as stressful as you hoped."_

_"Nah….. it was far worse than expected grandpa….."_

Light laughter filled the lobby and the young Vongola's voice stood out from the rest and was still ringing in her ears. It was clear, mellow, but had a tinge of the strangest emotion expected from him…..

"_Regret?_…"

* * *

_"Tsuna, I want to introduce you to someone. Someone who'll guide you to fulfilling your promises to the First..."_

The footsteps were getting closer. She didn't turn around to face them... She didn't want to... She couldn't...

_"You mean like a tutor grandpa? I just hope he's not as ruthless as the baby you sent me 5 years ago..."_

_'Baby? Tutor?! The Ninth sent an infant to train his successor?! That's ridiculous! Unless... unless... Could it be?'_

_"Haha! You haven't changed much since I last saw you. But Reborn means well. His tortures did shape you into the man you are now..."_

* * *

This isn't actually finished yet...

sorry if I kept it too long

I'll update sometime next week

Pinkie swear promise!

All criticism reviews and comments accepted!


End file.
